Lo eres todo para mi
by Paulika
Summary: Una amistad que los años se ha llevado, basada en las dependencias de dos personas nada comunes... y menos entre si. En medio, todo tipo de traiciones por parte de uno de ellos, y la fidelidad del otro... a pesar de todo el daño causado.


Me miras con soberbia, como si yo fuese un ser que no merece vivir, que está destinado a arder en los fuegos del infierno. Como si mi sola presencia fuese un pecado, un error. Cada frase, cada grito, cada ironía sobre mí se clava lentamente en mi corazón. Mientras tanto, tú ríes sin piedad. Yo sé que no eres así, yo te he visto como realmente eres. Y esa persona es mucho mejor que tu fría imagen, sinceramente. Tanta arrogancia, ¿para qué? Tú sabes que es inútil, que no es tu auténtica forma de ser. Que en realidad eres una persona envidiable en muchos aspectos. ¿Por qué, entonces, ese toque... llamémoslo chulo, que agregas a cada sílaba que pronuncian tus labios? ¿Por los alumnos? ¿Por el profesorado? ¿Para que tu vulnerabilidad no se vea afectada?  
  
Me duele verte así. Sé que sufres, que te duele comportarte así. Más allá del aparente vacío de tus negros ojos, se esconde el miedo. Sí, miedo. A no liberar nunca lo que hay en ti, a ser recordado como una persona despiadada y cruel cuando en realidad tu corazón es de oro. ¿Por qué ese miedo? Nadie te va a hacer daño. Nadie...  
  
Con frecuencia veo tus ojos empañados en lágrimas. No, tú no lo sabes. Son momentos en los que crees que nadie te observa. Te equivocas. Yo, atentamente, me fijo en cada detalle que te concierna. En esos momentos, lo único que deseo es abrazarte, decirte que no te preocupes más... que yo estoy aquí. Que puedes contar conmigo. Sin embargo, te frotas los ojos y suspiras, mientras prosigues con tu trabajo. También estás así cuando un alumno te molesta. Gritas y le haces irse lejos de allí, no sé si asustado o enfadado. Ellos te miran desde lejos, y creen que lo que brilla es maldad, orgullo y alegría. Todo lo contrario. Te sientes miserable, por tener que agriar de esa manera tu carácter. Las lágrimas afloran a la superficie, y tú las ocultas de un modo tan profesional que cualquiera diría que te has dedicado a esto toda tu vida. Probablemente sea así.  
  
Te veo cada día mirar hacia abajo tras una dura jornada laboral. Ese brillo vuelve, haciéndome sentir tan miserable como seguramente te estés sintiendo tú. Muchos creen que es por evitar hablar con tus compañeros, ya que muchos te desagradan, dicen. Conozco la otra cara de la moneda. No crees tener nada que decirles, pues lo consideras innecesario. Te asusta el contacto humano.  
  
Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Yo fui al comedor para hablar con el director Dumbledore. Buscándole entre el gentío, allí estabas tú. Sonreías mientras hablabas con los que años más tarde odiarías a muerte. Potter y sus secuaces, como los llamaste en más de una ocasión. Todos ellos estaban en Gryffindor. Tal vez intentando fingir valentía, caminaste seguro hacia la silla en la que se realizaba la selección.  
  
Hubo algo en aquella sonrisa, que no volví a ver con frecuencia, que me llamó la atención. No pude dejar de mirarte mientras ella se prolongaba al sentarte, y cómo desapareció por mucho tiempo al escuchar Slytherin por parte del viejo sombrero seleccionador.  
  
Acudiste a tu por aquel entonces odiada casa, junto a un chico alto y rubio que aparentaba más edad de la que realmente tenía. Su pelo, rubio y lacio, le llegaba hasta el hombro. Tenía los ojos grises, teñidos de odio y superioridad. Parecía muy seguro. Era más alto que tú, y te miraba como a un traidor. Te uniste a su grupo, el grupo que tantas veces te hizo llorar, aun en edad adulta. Algo muy doloroso comenzó a cocerse en tu interior aquella noche. Algo que todavía no has expulsado de ti.  
  
Con el paso del tiempo, te refugiabas en múltiples actividades. Al principio sí hablabas a aquellos Gryffindor que estaban a tu lado en tu primer día en Hogwarts. De la noche a la mañana, pasaste a odiarlos del mismo modo que tus compañeros. Yo sé que no lo hiciste porque quisieras. Ellos te obligaron. No tuviste otro remedio, lo sé. No sufras por la que fue tu primera traición, de las muchas que realizaste con el tiempo. Sí... todos te consideran un traidor. Todos, excepto yo. Porque sé lo mucho que te ha dolido cada una de las faltas a tus amigos. No lo hiciste con mala intención. Sólo querías una vida mejor. Ser feliz, por primera vez desde que llegaste a este lugar.  
  
Ya no sabías qué hacer. No había lugar en el que te sintieras a gusto. Hasta tú me conociste. Caminabas junto al bosque. Como es natural, yo también estaba allí. En aquella época, yo siempre paseaba por esa zona. Quise conocerte, pero me costaba pensar en qué decirte. Hasta que se me ocurrió advertirte de los peligros de donde estabas situado.  
  
Me miraste sin confianza. Poco a poco, te abriste más a mí. Nuestra amistad se inició cuando me dijiste tu nombre... Severus Snape. Un nombre que jamás podré olvidar.  
  
Todas tus penas, todas tus alegrías, todo lo que se pasaba por tu mente lo sabía yo nada más ocurrir. Porque fuiste mi amigo. Porque fui tu amigo. Yo era la única persona que disfrutaba de ti, pues la muralla que creabas a tu alrededor era ya tangible. En cierto modo, te temían. ¿Por qué debían temerte? No había motivo alguno... Nunca les comprendí.  
  
Malfoy y su inseparable compañía supieron de nuestros fugaces encuentros en mi cabaña. No lo permitieron. Un Slytherin no se debe juntar con los criados del castillo, te dijeron. No volví a ver una sincera sonrisa en tu rostro desde la tarde anterior a aquella charla que mantuviste con tus compañeros. No aquella sonrisa que contemplé el día de la selección. Te alejaste de mí, sin remediarlo. Porque no podías. Yo sé que no podías...  
  
No te estaba permitido, Severus, yo lo sé.  
  
Quisiera volver a verte como antes. Poder dirigirte la palabra. Pero no me es posible. Me odias, como odias a tu infancia y odias este castillo. Odias todo lo que te rodea. No necesitas nada. Y, en cambio, necesitas tanto...  
  
Sufrí tanto cuando te perdí... Eras el primer amigo auténtico que tenía o que, por lo menos, recordaba haber tenido. Cada día junto a ti valía por diez normales. Porque lo eras todo para mí. Sentía amistad como nunca antes la había sentido. Contigo aprendí muchas cosas... Creo que nunca llegaré a agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí. Si bien es cierto que yo tuve oportunidad de apoyarte en más momentos de desánimo, recibí más que tú. Mucho más. Te necesitaba, dependía en exceso de ti. Quizá por eso se me hizo más dolorosa la separación.  
  
Severus... yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Para lo que necesites. No importan los errores del pasado. Yo por siempre estaré junto a ti. A pesar de tus errores, a pesar de todo el daño que me hiciste. A pesar de todo.  
  
Porque eres alguien demasiado importante como para olvidarte.  
  
Porque tú... lo eres todo. 


End file.
